pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:Team - HA Shockwave Balanced/Archive
tf, latest version of Legoway i believe, suprised one of the most famous/infamous builds of HA isn't on here yet. --Frosty 17:55, 6 November 2008 (EST) :this is hawt. --''Ojamo'' (>.<( ' 17:55, 6 November 2008 (EST) :I remember it being on PvX, but it was the old dual DA version. Shitters might have well'd it, /shrug. --71.229 18:02, 6 November 2008 (EST) ::Yea new legoway doesn't use dual da, anyway, move to testing, this is what Turtle have been running. --Frosty 18:04, 6 November 2008 (EST) :::Also, this build is amazingly euro. --71.229 18:05, 6 November 2008 (EST) ::::And if the other team balls up on your spike, you kill, like, maybe 3 or 4 people. --Frosty 18:10, 6 November 2008 (EST) :::::lack if AR makes me a sad sad panda. [[User:Ravager|'Ravager]][[User_talk:Ravager|'ofDreams']] ::::::HA meta makes sad sad panda happy again. --Frosty 18:38, 6 November 2008 (EST) :::::::sad panda doesn't play GW's any mores and as such assumed that imba ar was meta. please forgive sad panda :<. [[User:Ravager|'Ravager']][[User_talk:Ravager|'ofDreams']] ::::::::Sad panda is forgiven --Frosty 18:58, 6 November 2008 (EST) :::::::::Shouldn't the SB monk have at least 1 shorter recharging spell so he isn't just doing nothing for long bouts of time..?--70.121.145.76 20:59, 6 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::::also, "We Shall Return!" is a fucking stupid skill and a waste of a skill slot.--70.121.145.76 21:02, 6 November 2008 (EST) :::::::::::Explain Shockwave to me-- 22:04, 6 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::i would think big damages w/o triggering sb but i could be wrong. [[User:Ravager|'Ravager']][[User_talk:Ravager|'ofDreams']] :::::::::::::Assist in spikes. --Frosty 02:04, 7 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::Unprottable big dmg with foes + grasping. You'd generally have to infuse against these spikes, or dwayna's if your hb is still up. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 13:47, 7 November 2008 (EST) Is not legoway. Changing it to shockwave balanced. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 10:19, 7 November 2008 (EST) :It is newb. 86.145.47.217 11:51, 7 November 2008 (EST) ::Lol'd. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:55, 7 November 2008 (EST) Btw, why do you use that mo/e and not just a simple rit? —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 13:48, 7 November 2008 (EST) :Spelll Breakuuur, and I was just using what tF were running in halls --Frosty 13:54, 7 November 2008 (EST) ::Those monks own at koth ;o Brandnew. 14:20, 7 November 2008 (EST) :::tryed this build out and it is very effective with only a team of r3 we managed to get to halls but only lost(closley) due to a small lack on experience(hero not on alter for most of the game :/)Lodgeinator 14:27, 7 November 2008 (EST) Ward Against Harm ele, instead of DA para?- [[User:Jak123X|Jak123X]] 09:15, 9 November 2008 (EST) Mighty Blow Vs. Body Blow If you can fit sundering weapon on someone's bar I'd switch out mighty for body and then you have your DW as well. --Link4all 22:01, 4 December 2008 (EST) :No point since you have crushing =\--Golden19pxStar 20:26, 25 December 2008 (EST) Dash imo Instead of return. It doesn't make spikes any more obvious (if the war is running the for the knockdown anyway, and the ele will be in the middle of things using grasping/foes etc...), and it allows for way better snaring on relic maps, good movement on maps like courtyard (blocking ghost), etc. Gringo 18:22, 7 December 2008 (EST) :That's pretty much why you shouldn't be running for a char miles away as war...? HA is bad positioning and you'll easily have a target that close to you. I'd say dash works well too; but you're pretty much the only one I've heard of using it and we're metawiki. Anyway, you shouldn't want soothing on your rit ;/ —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 04:32, 8 January 2009 (EST) ::dash is nice for more then one reason: return has a 15 second recharge, but we generally spike every 10 seconds (once with aftershock and then 10 seconds later with shockwave, one spike with shatter one with rend, etc etc). its also great for snaring, like getting in front of runners, as well as getting away from sins and good mobility on capture maps. since you have oos and a low recharge on channeled strike, you dont need both arage and cstrike, and with soothing memories you can split well (on cap pnts, forgotten shrines, etc). just because were the only ones running dash doesn't mean that return is better, not many people run shockwave (or at least hasn't for 2-4 weeks). -- Gringo TALK 17:23, 8 January 2009(EST) Hmm... Eleball owns this... then again eleball owns everything. 65.12.249.74 04:08, 31 December 2008 (EST) :This isn't eleball[[User:WaffleZ LOL|'''-WaffleZ LOL-']]. 21:26, 1 January 2009 (EST) :That joke was pretty funny. I laughed a bit. Rawrawr Dinosaur 12:25, 8 January 2009 (EST) Archive This build hasn't seen use in a solid 6 months now. Needs archive--Goldenstar 12:35, 11 July 2009 (UTC) hi should i update this to the new version, or wait until post-update? (the only skill being nerfed is "SYG!" i believe). —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 02:36, January 27, 2010 (UTC)